LE-O
by faded harmony
Summary: Almost 700 years ago, the last humans evacuated Earth due to it's unstable environment, with the promise they would someday return. In return, they left hundreds of LE-O's to clean up and repair the Earth. The last LE-O has developed strange attitudes about things he finds, especially when a REYNA shows up to try and search for life... WALL-E/PJO AU. Leo/Reyna.


**Title: **LE-O

**Rating**: T (I don't think it really matters in this story.)

**Summary**: Almost 700 years ago, the last humans evacuated Earth due to it's unstable environment, with the promise they would someday return. In return, they left hundreds of LE-O's to clean up and repair the Earth. The last LE-O has developed strange attitudes about things he finds, especially when a REYNA shows up to try and search for life... WALL-E/PJO AU.

**Pairing**: Leo/Reyna  
**Side Pairings**: Percy/Annabeth, Piper/Jason, a few others, etc.

**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan owns PJO and DISNEY/PIXAR owns WALL-E.

**A/N**- Woah, what's with all the Disney/PJO crossovers all of a sudden? First we had Percy become the Little Mermaid with Pirate Princess Annabeth, now it's Leo is WALL-E and Reyna as EVE, what's next? Jason as Peter Pan and Piper as Wendy and Leo as Tinkerbell? (Nope, nope, if that happens I will actually stab myself with a keyboard.) So yeah, the DISNEY crossovers continue. This entire story was inspired by a post by Paper-crane how the dynamics between Leo and Reyna would be like WALL-E and EVE. Boom. Crossover born. As promised, here's the fanfic to go along with it.  
Icon made by Paper-crane (on tumblr.)  
Basically this entire story follows the plot of WALL-E so you can bet some robot love and some random evil robot (cough cough octavian cough). Uhm...yeah that's about it. Please enjoy! :D  
(Not sure if I'm gonna continue this or not, idk.)

Also the song mentioned is It's a Beautiful Day by Michael Buble. Uh,..yeah. Bye.

* * *

**ONE**

_**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND**_

* * *

It is silent in the world.

In fact, it has been, for almost seven hundred years. No person has walked the Earth in that time, and the only sounds are the splintering of buildings and the collapsing of nearby monuments. It's empty, and dark, and cold.

Most objects have vanished. They've disintegrated into dust, or just simply vanished under the towers of garbage and litter that cover every corner of the globe.

Too many people, one half said. We'll have to leave, head for empty space.

Too much stuff, the other half said. We have to clean it up.

And under an agreement, they did both. One half would work on helping humanity escape on gigantic star ships to search the cosmos for another home. The others would build, build lots to try to repair the ecosystem they had destroyed.

They built many ships, all heading different directions until they lost sight of their home planet and lost communications with one another. And every once in a while, they'd send back another ship to search for the slim chance that Earth could return to normal, and thrive with life; like it did before.

One group called themselves the Orange suits, orange repairs and orange gas masks. They built the repairs, created them to do good.

The Purple suits did other wonders, to unite and conquer, send all people from the Earth aboard ships. The ships were perfectly safe, they promised. And for when the ships needed repairs, they'd have helpers to go out and fix them. No need to put anyone in danger.

One of the makers, Anza by her shortened name, created many of the little helpers. She made the ones that would leave the Earth, and the ones that would stay. She died before the launch in a freak factory fire incident (which none speak of, not even in the history charts aboard the other starships) and none ever ventured to figure out what actually caused the fire.

Echoes of rumbles filter through the Earth, along with a few shrunken chords of an old popular song;

_It's a beautiful day  
__and I can't stop myself from smiling_

Out in a field, there's an old hidden bunker under a rock. Inside the song is playing, and the chords leak through cracks in the walls like water through holes.

LE-O is sitting in his room, tiredly turning an old dusty Rubix cube in his hands.

He's alone, because all his brothers (all his clones), and his maker have long since gone. He's the last repair bot (the repair boy), because all he does is fix things.

(None of the other bots have worked for the last 500 years.)

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying  
__And I know there's no denying_

He knows simple things, and he remembers most things. He knows he had been made by a kind lady named Anza, his mother maybe, but he's also a robot. She was a human, he knows, because she had a heart and she breathed air and slept...and she also died.

(How is he that different than humans, then?)

LE-O looks like a normal boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, but he is metallic. He's a robot, with a computer processor in his head and a circuit board for a heart. He doesn't breathe, doesn't eat, never sleeps, but he can still die.

(He's keeping up an act to pretend, pretend he's human and he's equal to them. He doesn't know how right he is; he's just a few parts away from being human. He's the robot that acts like a human, and there are some humans that act like a robot.)

This is why he lives, because he hasn't separated himself from the living yet.

There's a little dragonfly that soars about his little bunker, one he's named Festus in his head because it means '_happy_' in a language that is not beeps and creaks. Festus creaks sometimes too, but they're just happy chirps when he rubs his wings together. LE-O only speaks computer tongue, numbers and beeps and little buzzers to tell him data. He understands language though, he hears it in the sounds he plays from the little black box screen in his bunker.

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing  
__And even if it started raining_

LE-O never completely understood this song. It's about being happy (which he can do, thus Festus the dragonfly) and the rain doesn't bother him much (except when it gets in his circuits and freaked him out when his circuits fried), but he doesn't understand why the people left. There used to be kind people, people in orange and purple suits, who waved to him when they got on big flying machines and left forever.

He is still waiting for them to return.

_You won't hear this boy complaining  
__'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

The last group left on a ship called the _ARGO II_, the first pilot named Jason. No doubt by now he's passed on, and had sons and grandsons to captain the ship after him.

LE-O knows about the _Argo_, he helped build it with Anza. He was the robot boy, intelligent and with quick working fingers and a little tool belt wrapped around his waist while he wanders around cities and repairs things.

He's also in charge of garbage disposal (which he hates), but occasionally he comes across a cool looking thing that he keeps.

LE-O's got tons of things, things he keeps in the bunker. The hatch above the door only opens for him with a little digit code in robot speak (numbers and dashes that he thinks is code), and sometimes it gets stuck.

_It's a beautiful day..._

The song tunes out on the iPod, instead becoming a wake-up alarm that he sets every night when he goes into standby to rest his batteries. LE-O gets out of his little hammock he built from scraps of cloth and slowly rolls over. His feet have little wheels on them which he can recline and release like a cat stretching it's claws. Other than that, he looks normal, human, because he thinks he is.

There's a box of spare parts in the corner of old broken LE-Os. He kept them in case- stars forbid- he ever broke a part. One time he landed on one of his walking feet wrong and it splintered in two- that had been bad. He'd crawled back up to the bunker and repaired it himself, severing off the old leg with the pair of lasers he kept under his eyes. He's looked at himself in a reflexive surface before, he had brown eyes (maybe they're that color from dirt and dust) which has a setting to turn them into fiery lasers. Anza told him he was a special robot, so he listened and stayed with her.

(He also has feelings, contrary to the belief that robots are cold and metallic. LE-O feels things, not just changes in temperature, he loves tools and he cares for Festus the little tiny red dragonfly.)

LE-O squeaks to Festus, the little dragon, who chirps in reply and takes off. Festus flies around the bunker a few times and LE-O emits a tiny scraping noise from his rusted gears that might have been laughter. He likes Festus the red dragonfly.

He scooped up his tool belt hanging on the other wall and puts his five-fingered hand against the keypad. It beeps in reply. LE-O wondered if he should set it to say '_Hello, good morning LE-O_!' when he opened it from now on.

_It's a beautiful day-_

LE-O slammed the iPod button and the music turned off. He'd listen to it when he got back.

Then he glanced at the battery, and took the iPod with him instead. Always good to listen to music when at work.

(He's forgotten why he even works anymore, but it feels like he's doing something, something other than sitting around and rusting away.)

He walks down the bunker, his lips pressed together and wind spitting out, trying to whistle the tune he had listened to earlier. It comes out more like a storm of sand, and he sputtered and croaked as he rolled out his wheels and took off across the landscape.

Festus flies after him, chirping and beating his wings at amazing speeds to keep up.

* * *

Leo zoomed around a tower of trash before coming to a halt. The dust behind him settled to the ground slowly, and already the heavy afternoon sun is peaking the horizon and sending down angry waves that make the ground burn to the touch. LE-O reclined his wheels and started walking down the hill, the iPod still in his belt with the cracked rainbow case cover sliding off a little.

He comes to a stop behind a pile of junk, and gets to work. He weaves next from his hands, and then wraps his arms around the garbage. He is naturally heated, so some of the garbage melts so he can compact it all together. Then he tossed it into the large tower he's been working on for ages, building it higher and higher so it can tower like the rest of them. This would be his...eleven hundreth tower? Maybe. Give or take a few that he never finished. They're all lined up in rows, giant towering cubes of garbage and dirt.

LE-O worked until the sun was declining from its peak, the little solar panels on his back humming happily with energy. He needed the sun on a daily basis, which is why he can't keep holed up in the bunker. He'd drain his battery and die. LE-O would become another dust sculpture like the rest of his friends.

LE-O came across a strange contraption. He knew he'd seen them before, but most of them were empty or broken. He'd never seen one work before.

He grabbed the handle and pulled the knob. Nothing happened at first, until a strange white foam came out the end and he propelled backwards. He landed on his back end, scratching up dust and rocks while he made alarmed beeps and squeaks that he couldn't contain.

The little red machine spurted out more white foam, threw him up in the air, and then shut off. Leo landed on his front, scratching up his nose and gathering dust in his eyes. He wiped the dirt off with his hands, leaving dark brown streaks over his tiny cheeks and on his hands.

Festus landed on his shoulder, and LE-O petted him with his other hand. He retrieved his tool belt which had fallen off during his fire extinguisher ride, and headed back for the bunker.

Along the way he came across an old LE-O that had fallen into a large ravine, so he switched back to his walkers and climbed down.

At the bottom he managed to take off one of the arms that hadn't been too badly destroyed, along with a half of a face mask and the dull eyes. He didn't need them, but he figured it was better fate than lying in the bottom of a ditch. Everything can be reused, Esperanza once told him.

When he made it to the curve that led back up to the tall mountain of rocks, LE-O saw something odd. There was a tiny burst of green inside the dull and dusty horizon, so he switched back to his wheels and raced over to see what it was.

He slowed down to a stop when he got closer. LE-O had never seen anything like this before, sticking out of the ground like a beacon.

It had leaves, and the little sprout was sticking out and facing the sun towards the two ends when the ground met the sky. (He had tried to chase after that point and fly into the heavens himself, but it was too far away.)

LE-O had no pot or anything to put it in, and it was curious to him, so he took off one of his shoes. (He never had a reason to wear shoes, but he felt human when he wore them, so he kept them.) He stuck the little green thing inside, along with the dirt it had been in, and tucked it carefully into his tool belt so the top was sticking out. It like the sun, just like him. Maybe it would evolve into a friend, and they could spend the days having their solar panels recharged by the giant yellow glowing sun above his head.

The wheels popped back out while he rode back to the bunker, and he left the little green thing by the door. The keypad clicked and turned off, and Festus settled onto a little package- he was pretty sure they were Twinkies- and put his little head on the white frosting and clung to it.

He put down his tool belt and hung it up on the wall he always did, and crawled over to the hammock he made. It was tucked between a shelf and a wall, compact and comfortable to him, so he clambered inside and kicked off his extra shoe. He would find another pair of shoes in the morning when the sun came up and he could run circles on the tracks. Yes, in the morning.

Before he went to sleep he turned the iPod back on and turned on the song. The little moving pictures inside fascinated him, a guy on-screen making melodic sounds and swaying with the music. He wiggled his own legs. They were dancing, he thought, but he couldn't. Maybe he could teach himself.

He snuggled into the hanging bed and tucked a thin piece of old newspaper over his cold and metal body. The words on the top of the page folded into his hands; _THE END IS NEAR!? SHIPS TO LEAVE EARTH!_ It was still a mystery to him why people would leave, it was so interesting here. The sky, the ground, all the things he found. He supposed all the junk they had left behind had been their's, which he didn't understand. When you broke something you were supposed to fix it, or reuse it. Not throw it away and toss it into the wind like sand, forgotten and abandoned.  
LE-O's batteries slowly began to switch off, one by one so he could go into hibernation.

Festus chirped in the corner, and LE-O flicked off the light switch that controlled the glowing bulbs he had tied around the entire bunker. They faintly glowed over an old sign; _BUNKER NINE._ He'd always wondered about that; what was a bunker? Caves in a big mountain? And nine meaning the number, but he wondered if it was a symbol for something or if this was the ninth one. Where there more?

More things for the morning, he creaked to Festus with a little beep and stared up at the ceiling into the darkness for the night.

The panel up on top of the bunker slowly crawled over to the ends, giving him a magnificent view of the night sky. He could see the stars, and the cosmos, along with the galaxies and planets if he tried to look farther.

LE-O closed his eyes on reflex as the bunker skylights slowly inched back into their original position, and he shut off on standby so he could awake in the morning and go back to doing work.

* * *

**_Next part: Ship from the Stars_**


End file.
